


Cave Dominum

by Mossgreen



Series: 2770 ab urbe condita [1]
Category: 2770 ab urbe condita - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Rome, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cock Rings, Early Work, Early instalment weirdness, Humiliation, M/M, Master/Slave, Nipple Clamps, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Non-Sexual Slavery, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slavery, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 07:07:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15091643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mossgreen/pseuds/Mossgreen
Summary: 2771 ab urbe condita – from the founding of the city – the Roman Empire is flourishing. Of course, things have changed in 2000 years, since the discovery of electricity and the invention of the internal combustion engine, and other technological advances, but some things remain as they always have done. These are the tales of a slave and his Roman citizen owner, who now has a new focus for his VosTubum channelThe slaves have a saying:cave dominum: Beware of the master.(For those of you who continue on to the rest of the series, this story contains rather a lot of Early Instalment Weirdness, as you will see. I apologise for that.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly a collection of adult-rated activities with next to no plot, other than detailing various incidents and activities as a master takes a virgin slave and turns him into a sex slave.
> 
> Kind of sort of inspired by Maculategiraffe's incredible (and I do mean incredible) Slavebreakers 'verse. You'll probably have to squint, though. Might, possibly, vaguely, be able to be set in the same universe as Romanumeternal's, um, Romanum Eternal fics. 
> 
> Notes: Latin is the official language of the Roman Empire, so certain words (usually names) will be put in their Latin forms in this series. VosTubum is, of course, YouTube (or rather, its equivalent). Dies Veneris (the Day of Venus) is Friday
> 
> (Check out [this amazing artwork](https://www.deviantart.com/alleynaarts/art/Master-and-Ven-771246189) by AlleynaArts, too! All the love!)

Ven knelt in the middle of the room, resting back on his heels, knees spread, hands holding his ankles, shoulders back, eyes down. Barely half an hour ago, he had been just another one of the house-slaves, scrubbing the floor outside this room, until the master had returned from the stables and paused in front of him. Ven had stopped scrubbing and knelt back, head down, wondering why the master was standing there, looking at him, without moving on. The master had slipped his riding crop under the slave's chin and forced his head up. Startled, Ven had looked up into arrogant, laughing blue eyes, before dropping his own gaze submissively.

“Interesting eyes. But how well does your skin mark, slave?” the master had said, before removing the crop and letting Ven lower his head again. When it came, the order was abrupt. “Stand up, facing the wall, feet apart, hands on the wall.”

“Yes, Master.” Ven had dropped the scrubbing brush and hastened to obey. The riding crop tapped at his feet, making him shift them further from the wall. It then tapped his hands, bringing them lower on the wall, making him bend at the waist so that his bum was pushed out, a tempting target. The skirt of his short tunic was summarily pulled up at the back and tucked into the rope looped around his waist as a belt, baring his arse to his master's view.

“Such a pretty bum you have, slave. I am going to give you ten with the crop. You will count each one, thank me and ask for another.”

“Yes, Master,” Ven replied, too used to the life of a slave to ask why. The answer to that question was always _Because Master wants it so._

The crop caressed his right buttock in preparation and warning. By limiting himself to ten, Ven had known Master was going to lay them on hard, but it was still a surprisingly stinging blow that landed a second later. 

“O...one, thank you, Master. May I have another?”

The second also landed on his right buttock, above the first. The count continued, every strike on his right buttock until he reached ten.

“Ten, thank you, Master. May I have another?”

“You may not.” The crop was lifted to Ven's mouth. “Open – hold this for me.”

Ven took it gently between his teeth, effectively gagged as his master bent to examine the results of the whipping.

“You'll do. Pet,” the master had said, removing the crop and allowing Ven to sink to his knees again in confusion as his master walked away down the corridor, before remembering his tunic was still tucked into his belt and hastily pulling it down to cover himself.

Ven was not what anyone would think of when they were asked to describe a pleasure slave, or a master's privileged pet. He was several years older than most of those trained for that role, in his mid-twenties, slender by nature although thankfully not scrawny, with intelligent green eyes and shoulder-length dark hair worn in a simple plait to keep it out of his way. He was certainly no pretty boy in the usual sense of a young nubile teen with a sensuous skilled mouth and... and other things. A slave since birth, he had been in this household for a year, bought as a house-slave and serving-slave. It was a role he had filled well, keeping himself out of trouble despite the master's more unusual house rules. He had been lucky until now; his previous owners had preferred their young male slaves more as decorative serving-slaves, slaking their lusts on the soft female curves of their slave-girls. They had never hosted the sort of parties he had heard dark rumours about.

But now, it seemed his luck had finally run out. He was inside the master's own private room, kneeling naked, wondering what was going to happen. Behind him, the door opened and closed, and he stiffened a little, knowing he was no longer alone. He could hear no footsteps; the lush, thick carpet prevented that, but a whisper of air over his naked skin meant that he didn't jump when the master's feet came into his line of vision.

He focussed on his master's shoes. Shiny, nice shoes, with not a speck on them. Smart trousers over them. He didn't dare look higher than the cuffs of those trousers; he was already aware of the finely-embroidered tunic and the beautifully tooled leather belt Master was wearing. 

“Good morning, pet.” Master did not wait for a reply. “You are aware of the rules of the house, but I have further rules for you as my personal slave, and there will be consequences for breaking any of them. But first, spread your knees wider, I wish to see you properly.”

Ven did so, encouraged by his master's foot until his knees were so wide apart he was straining a little to hold them there.

“Good pet,” the master said, and slipped a foot forward so the toe of his shiny shoe was nudging the slave's flaccid cock. “I like this. It's a very nice size and will make a nice handful for me.”

The slave swallowed but remained silent.

“Why so quiet, pet? I just gave your cock a compliment.” 

The shoe nudged a little harder against his cock and he swallowed again. “Yes, Master. Thank you, Master.”

“Look at me, at my face.” His master was standing almost directly over Ven. He had a cane in his hand, and now placed the tip beneath Ven's chin, tipping his head back, adding to the strain of keeping his legs so wide apart. The blue eyes he had noted earlier were set in a haughty, patrician face, very Roman. The master's handsome, well-formed mouth had a slightly cruel set to it, although that was not echoed in his eyes. Ven had no doubt that he could be cruel, if he chose – as any master could, of course.

“Do you understand that you are now my personal slave and fucktoy, Pet?”

“Yes, Master.”

“As the senior slave in the house, you will follow my rules. You already know the house rules but I have rules for you _personally_.” Ven could not suppress a slight shiver at the implied threat in that last word.

His master removed the cane, but took Ven's chin in his hand, keeping his slave's back arched a little and his head turned up. “One: Pet will address me as Master and any free citizens as Sir or Madam. As for your name, I know it but do not expect me to use it to address you; it is irrelevant. Two: Pet will not speak except when directly addressed, and will acknowledge any comment or answer any question directly addressed to you, unless gagged or otherwise prevented from replying. Three: even as the senior slave, Pet may only walk when I am not in the room, you will still crawl in my presence, unless given permission otherwise. Fourth: When you are whipped, unless otherwise directed, you must give a count of all blows, thank the giver and ask for the next stroke. Five: Pet is not allowed on any furniture except my bed and desk, and then only when I say. Six: unless directed otherwise, Pet will be naked in my rooms. Pet may be clothed outside them, but you should not expect to wear clothing every time you are elsewhere in the house. Pet will also keep itself half-hard or harder unless commanded otherwise. Seven: Neither you yourself nor any other slave in the house is permitted to touch you for the purposes of bringing you release, unless at my direction and for my pleasure. They may not touch your prick for any other reason or at any other time without severe punishment; your body belongs to me and I will do what I wish with it. Pet does not have a choice in that. Finally: whatever I choose to do to you and however I use you, you will not come without permission. Pet may moan, whimper and beg as much you like, but you will only come when I give permission, no matter what I am doing to you. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Master.”

“Repeat the rules back to me.”

Master released his chin but kept his shoe pressed against Ven's prick, pressing it a little harder, rubbing it, deliberately making it more difficult for Ven to concentrate. He wanted to shift away from that degrading distraction, but was forbidden from doing so. 

“Yes, Master. I will address you as Master, and free citizens as Sir or Madam. I am not to speak unless directly addressed, but I will acknowledge any comment or answer any question that is directly addressed to me, unless I am physically prevented. I may only walk when you are not present, but must crawl when you are, unless you give me permission to walk I must count all strokes of a whipping, thank the person giving it and ask for the next stroke. The only furniture I am allowed on is your bed or desk, and only at your command. I will always be naked in your rooms and may be naked elsewhere in the house if you order it, and am always to be hard, or half-hard. The other slaves are only to touch me as you direct and for your pleasure and I may not touch myself unless you command it. I do not have a choice in what you do to me, my body is for your pleasure. Whatever you do to me, I may moan, whimper or beg but may not come without permission, Master.”

“Good. You are clever, for a fucktoy.”

“Thank you, Master. Master... how... how am I going to stay hard if I can't touch myself?”

“The harness will help you. And there is a shelf of books you may look at that will help you. I may want you to look at a picture in one of them and describe it to me, so I can do that to you. Imagining what I will do to you will help you stay hard. I may ask you to describe your sexual fantasies in detail, although I doubt I will ever do anything about them.”

Ven swallowed. 

“Kneel up.”

He did so, closing his eyes as he felt his master touching him, fondling his cock and balls, stroking him, deliberately arousing him, and then fastening some sort of harness around them. It felt uncomfortable, tight though not painfully so. His cock now had a strap of some sort wrapped around its base, and his balls also had something wrapped around them at their base, though they were also pulled apart, separated from each other. There was another momentary fumbling and then a tug. He opened his eyes and looked up, expecting a blow for his impertinence, only to find his master looking down at him indulgently. 

“I've harnessed you. You'll wear it all the time, but you'll only have the leash on when I take you for walkies. Now, heel, like a good pet. Hands and knees.”

He crawled reluctantly after his master, hurrying up after an impatient tug that brought tears to his eyes. 

Around the room to a heavy oak table, where his master tied the leash to one of the table legs. There were two bowls under the table, and he risked giving his master a curious look. 

“Well, Pet? How did you think you were to eat, if you are not allowed on the furniture? When you eat, unless I say otherwise you will kneel up and bend forward, showing me your bum and you will keep your legs open so I can see your cock. You may not use your hands so you will fold your arms behind your back. ”

Ven flushed and looked down. His master took his chin, painfully, raising his head so that he could look into his eyes. “Will that be humiliating for you?” he asked.

The slave closed his eyes. “Yes, Master.”

“Open your eyes. I want your humiliation. I enjoy it and it will be sweet for me. It's why I chose you.” He slipped a hand down to the slave's bum and pinched it painfully. “I own this. I may want to share it out, but I own this. I will put my cock in it, or cane it, do whatever I want with it. You have no say in the matter.” He slipped a finger threateningly down the slave's crack and pushed it inside him with no warning, pleased at the way the slave's bum clenched around the intrusion. “You have never been taken there, have you?”

“N...no, master.” Ven shuddered at the invasion and the thought of being taken there.

“Good - excellent. I shall be the first, then. And you will keep yourself prepared for me to use at any time.” He twisted his finger inside the slave before pulling it out. “At least you're clean.” He wiped his finger on Ven's side anyway.

“You will wear your hair down unless I say otherwise,” he said, and unfastened the plait his slave had his hair in, causing it to spill out over his shoulders. The master clicked his fingers and pointed to the bowls. “Eat.” 

Ven took up position, lowering his head, knowing he was displaying himself for his master. His face burned with the humiliation of it, even as he began eating the stew he found in the first bowl. He whimpered as he felt something stroke down his crack to tease at the pucker of his most private part. It paused and tapped the inside of his knees, the command unmistakeable. He spread his knees wider, aware of his dangling, unprotected balls and prick.

“It makes you excited, being humiliated like this, doesn't it,” his master said, continuing to tease, poking at Ven's balls with the cane, and tapping them gently. 

Ven lifted his head from his food bowl and nodded, ashamed. “Yes, master, it does.”

“Good pet. You'll get a lot more than this,” his master continued, his voice full of promise. Ven moaned and bent his head again to eat, even as the cane stroked along his cock.

“When I come home in the afternoons, you will be positioned exactly as you are now, on your knees, facing the door, head down, arse in the air, arms folded behind your back. The only time you will not be in this position is if I have restrained you somehow and you are physically unable to assume it.” The cane he was holding pushed inside the slave's bum a little, teasing, threatening.

Master continued talking, matter-of-factly, the tone of voice incongruous with the words, and with the teasing touches of the cane on the most intimate parts of Ven's body.

“I was not just looking for a pretty pet to warm my bed, boy. You are aware, of course, of my business interests.”

Ven lifted his head from his food to reply, “Yes, Master.”

His master was rich; even though he was of an old patrician family he was also the owner of a large business that designed, made and sold expensive and bespoke slave implements and sex toys, with high-end retail outlets in every major city in the Empire.

“I leave the creation of the instruction videos to others, of course, but it has occurred to me that I also enjoy that sort of creative endeavour. I have been looking for a slave I can use as a model. I do not want some pretty boy who learnt to suck cock before he could walk, but a slave with some modicum of intelligence. One I will have to work on. Hopefully one who has some visual appeal, even. Old enough to understand but who can still be trained, young and pretty enough to appeal to a wide audience. You may imagine my pleasure at discovering I had one such among my own house-slaves.”

Ven finished his food and licked the bowl clean, before resting his head on the floor, his arse still thrust into the air, with his cock and balls visible and available to his master. Eventually he heard the master push his plate aside and stand up. There was a tug at his cock as the leash was unfastened from the table leg, and then another tug. “Heel, Pet.” 

He got to his hands and knees to follow his master, who led him out of the room towards the garden, before taking him into another room leading off the garden colonnade. It was a large room, as large as the atrium it mirrored, with two columns several feet apart in the centre of the room, rather than the pool the atrium had, and was lined with shelves that held a vast range of plugs and dildos and other toys. There were all sorts of gags, too, and the walls were hung with numerous whips, paddles and other things Ven didn't recognise. There were various larger items of furniture – he recognised the heavy X-shaped cross from the few times one of the house-slaves had required disciplining.

“This is the training room. Everything that happens in here will be recorded and uploaded to my website for those who wish to pay to see it. Occasionally, I will take viewer suggestions for what to do, but not today, although I had considered it. We will be livestreaming today, though, and the recording will be available to purchase by those who wish. Up on your feet. Give me your hands.” 

Ven held his hands out and his wrists were cuffed together with wide leather cuffs that had a few links of strong chain between them. Escape was unthinkable, impossible, but there was a frisson of dread roiling in his stomach.

“Forward a little. Between the posts, facing the door.”

There was a padded bar between the two posts, at about hip-height. The master moved to Ven's front and seized a chain that was hanging from the ceiling a few feet in front of Ven. Its free end terminated in a hook which he slipped through the middle link of Ven's cuffs, before pressing a button on a remote. The chain began to retract, forcing the slave to bend forwards over the bar, pulled tight against it, his arms pulled straight, the weight of his upper body hanging from the cuffs and chain.

Master spent a moment setting up a camera on a tripod in front of Ven, taking time to frame the angle so that he would be in the centre of the shot. The auto-focus would ensure that every detail of his face would be captured. A red light blinked on, showing that the camera had begun to film.

Ven tried to ignore the threat of the camera, focussing past it, on the view of the garden through the open double doors. The peaceful greenery and delicate splashing of the fountain contrasted sharply with Ven's predicament. Right in the middle of the garden, perfectly framed by the doorway, stood a life-size bronze statue of the god Priapus, whose enormous erect cock rose proudly to a level with his nipples. The head of the giant prick was burnished brighter than the rest of the statue because every household slave had to kiss it as they passed, regardless of what they were doing or what errand they were on.

“Spread your legs,” Master said, moving behind him and nudging firmly at his ankles with his own foot. “You will keep them spread at all times in this room so I can touch your cock. I want to play with my property at any time I please. But you may only come when I give you permission, if I choose to do so at all. Is that understood?”

“Y... Yes, master.” Ven spread his feet, and felt his ankles cuffed to the posts, pulling them even wider apart, keeping him spread. The position pulled his chained wrists harder, forcing him taut as he leaned forward over the bar. There was a momentary pause before the master pinched his bum, painfully, digging his nails in. Ven whimpered. 

Master began speaking, but he was not addressing Ven, and nor could Ven work out where he was facing, or where any other cameras might be positioned, although he had no doubt there were several more cameras there. His taut-as-a-bowstring position meant that he could not raise his head properly to look, even if he had permission to do so.

“Welcome to The Masterclass. This is my new personal slave and fucktoy, Ven. This is the first time he has filmed anything for me, but I am sure that he will become a firm favourite with all of you, as he is already with me. Today's livestream will be Ven being fucked for the first time. I will post an edited and narrated version on my channel on Dies Veneris next week, if you have missed this and just want the interesting parts.”

There was a hand resting on Ven's right bum-cheek, squeezing and massaging it lasciviously as Master spoke. The tone switched from narration to conversation as a hand trailed down his crack until a finger rested over his most intimate place. “Pet, have you ever taken a man here?” 

He shivered, dropping his head at the threat represented, at what was to come. “N...no, master.”

“Have you ever taken anything inside you here?”

“Only the... the finger you put in me earlier, master.” 

“I will have you, soon. I will make you know you're mine. You will feel me inside and out and you will not come until I have filled your arse with my seed. I will claim you as mine, my property, my pet.”

The master reached around his slave to pinch both of his nipples, rubbing them between finger and thumb, causing Ven to push into his hands as much as he could. “Ah, that's very good. Those are sensitive, aren't they? Maybe they would like to wear something.”

The hands were gone, and the slave could hear a drawer opening and closing, before he felt his master's clothed body brush against his skin, and those hands were back on his nipples. There was a sudden sharp pain on one nipple that made him gasp before it receded to an insistent, relentless tight throbbing, and then the same on the other nipple. The master came round to stand in front of him, beside the camera so he did not block the view

“They look good clamped,” he said, and took a step so he could fiddle with the clamps for a moment, bringing tears to Ven's eyes before he stepped to the side to allow the camera a clear view of Ven's face. 

“They look better clamped and chained,” was the next thing the master said, and began teasing them, pulling the chain, rubbing his thumb over each nipple, tightening the clamps a little, making the slave whimper and squirm with the sensation and the pain. The chain, while light, still had a weight to it that pulled even when his master was not actively tugging on it.

“Oh, how delicious. Does that hurt, pet?”

“Y... yes, Master. It hurts – so tight...”

“You'll wear weights on them, one day.”

A hand dropped to his cock, tight in its harness. “You will be shaved down here, my pet. This cock will be completely naked for me, not even your hair will get in the way,” he said, before moving behind Ven again, spreading his buttocks. “That pucker is mine, too. It looks so very empty though.” He slipped a finger in, making Ven jerk in an attempt to get away from it, which caused the chain linking the nipple clamps to sway. 

“I do so like taking virgin flesh,” the master said, pulling his finger out. 

There was a pause and then something cold and wet, slick, slipped down along the slave's crack to his entrance. He moaned, jerking against the chain that held him, to his master's delighted chuckle. “You'll beg me for this one day, pet,” he said, pushing his lubed finger inside, slowly, moving it around, even as his free hand reached to curl around the slave's prick again.

Ven dropped his head and tried to move away from the finger invading him, but was prevented by the bar against his hips and his chained ankles. He was owned by his master, but that didn't mean he could help the natural instinct to escape what his master was choosing to do.

“You will make it easier on yourself if you relax, pet. Although I don't care whether you do or not, this is going to happen anyway.”

The finger continued its invasion, shortly joined by another one, stretching him, preparing him. Ven whimpered, helpless, chained, forced to accept the intrusion. Another finger joined the first two, and he moaned, whimpered, struggling to free himself, to stop this. 

His futile struggles only brought a low chuckle from the master who was taking his slave in this leisurely, humiliating fashion. “You'll take more than my fingers. You'll take my cock soon. And I will share you round at my parties, among ten, fifteen, twenty men, perhaps more. They will want your mouth and your arse, thrusting themselves in till you are slick here-” A sharp twist of the fingers that wrung a sob from Ven “-and your mouth is full of their seed, so full you will taste it with everything you eat or drink for days afterwards.”

Master pulled his hand out, pulled his tunic up and positioned himself to push his cock in. Rather than sheathing himself fully in his slave, he paused with just the head of his prick breaching the rim of his arse, demanding Ven's attention, making him quiver from the burn of the unaccustomed stretch and the frightened anticipation of what was about to happen.

“Describe to my viewers what it feels like, my prick slowly breaching your virgin arse,” Master said, with a slow, insistent roll of his hips that made Ven groan before he could stutter an answer, tears pricking at his eyes. “And do not forget that they are citizens, slave!”

“Hurts... st- stretched o- open, sirs... too wide – oh, please, no! F- fuck... no.... please... too big... can't....”

Master's hand was on his bound cock, teasing it, stroking it leisurely the way a man would do to himself.

“No... oh, fu...uck, master... please.... no, please... oh... n... no... fuck! Please....”

“You want me to fuck you, slave?” the master asked, deliberately misunderstanding the request, pushing in a little more and stopping again. “You're nice and tight, boy, though that won't last. You'll be a good easy fuck when I'm done training this arse.”

“No... no... please, no, master, please.. fu...uck... hurts...too... Too big... fuck. H... hurts... can't... It.... fuck... no.... please...” Ven clenched, as though tightening his bum would stop his master from forcing his way in, taking what he wanted. He whimpered, struggling futilely against the bar, against the cuffs and chains that held him, as his master's hands spread his bum, exposing the most intimate of places, and pushing slowly but inexorably in, till the slave felt full as he'd never felt before, stretched open, his master's balls tight against his bum. He whimpered, humiliated, as his master began to thrust in. The movements made the chain connecting his nipple clamps swing, and that put more pressure on his imprisoned nipples.

“This is my arse to use as I please, wherever and whenever I choose, as is this prick,” his master said in his ear, even as he reached around again and wrapped his hand around Ven's bound cock. Ven dropped his head as Master rubbed his thumb over the tip of his slave's prick, and Ven whimpered again as his master's cock dragged slowly back out, making him hyper aware of the unwanted stretch and burn of his most private part. 

Ven wanted to come, desperately, but the harness bound around him kept his balls forced away from his body, and separated from each other in their sac, even as the strap round his cock made his erection harder. A tweak on the chain connecting his nipples made him groan, trying to move forward to relieve the relentless squeezing of the clamps. He was held tight, his arms pulled forward and his hips hard against the bar even as his master pushed fully into him again until his balls were against Ven's bum.

Master groaned, pulling back and then shoving his cock in again, hard, all the way, wringing a stuttering wail from Ven, before he began to rock, easing out and in, not letting Ven lose any awareness of the prick inside him.

“How does it feel, boy?”

“Stretched.... full... hurts... master. Too... too much.... fuck.... too.... Oh, fuck... fuck... too full.... Oh.... Please... please... no more... too... fuck! Too... much... stretched... hurts!”

The hand moved, cupping around his balls, and squeezed them, making him wriggle, which in turn made him more aware of the cock buried inside him, claiming him, taking him in a way he did not want. “Nice, firm balls, these. But they will have to be shaved, nude just like the rest of you.”

Master stopped moving his hips, staying buried in Ven's bum, which was spasming helplessly around the invasion. He began pumping Ven's prick more purposefully, drawing his orgasm closer and closer despite the painful burn and stretch of his arse. Ven's body tried to respond, attempting to thrust forward into the teasing hand, despite the fact that he could not and every time he sagged back Master pushed into him in response. Tears ran freely down Ven's face at the pain and humiliation of it, and the pleasure being forced on him in the middle of it all. 

Master's thumb swiped over the tip of Ven's cock again and Ven suddenly realised, to his intense shame, that he was leaking. Before he could tip over – although the harness meant that he would not, that Master could draw out his pleasure even longer – Master began thrusting again, harder and faster than before, but not so fast that he couldn't concentrate on talking. He removed his hands from around Ven's cock to tease his clamped nipples, allowing his erect, imprisoned, weeping cock to bob freely, suddenly ignored apart from a single finger that stroked lightly up and down as Master spoke.

The tone of his master's voice changed back to a narrative style for those watching the livestream. “You see that he wants to come, despite not wanting me to take him like this. It is uncomfortable, yet so strangely pleasurable. He should not be enjoying this, liking this, and yet his cock is hard, leaking. He does not know why he is so aroused, yet he cannot escape what I am doing to him. It would be less confusing if I would stop caressing his prick, of course, because that is too pleasurable, as my own prick in his arse is too invasive, intrusive and uncomfortable. His nipples hurt, his cock is strapped tightly into a harness and has continually been denied its release and his tiny hole is stretched wide around my prick, as it has never been before.”

The thrusting of his master's hips forced him against the bar. There was no escape, no way out, other than to take it. His master's thrusts were steady and regular compared to the futile stuttering of his own hips, making him aware of the fact that his arse, like his cock, was no longer his but his master's property to be used and filled as his master chose. His master's hand ran softly up and down his bound prick, teased at his balls, stretched and taut, separated from each other in their stiff leather harness. Ven clenched his fists, helplessly aroused and wanton and panting and invaded, wanting to come, yet unable to beg, to let his master know what he'd done. He was moaning in shame, pain and arousal and his own hips were beginning to move despite him, futilely chasing his own moment of ecstasy as his master's hand continued to stroke up and down the sensitive flesh of his harnessed cock. Every tiny stuttering forward motion of his hips into the hand on his prick also meant that the resulting rearward movement pushed him back onto the prick in his arse, and that realisation made him groan.

“See how he is writhing, caught between ecstasy and misery at what I am doing. Of course, what he doesn't yet know is that even my prick in his bum can feel pleasurable, if the angle is right.”

Something changed and a million sparks of light flashed behind Ven's eyes as his master did... something, inside him. He did it again, and again, and again, until Ven was writhing for more, begging incoherently to be allowed to come, his breath coming in short shallow pants.

The master was gradually speeding up now, though still tormenting his cock and balls. Eventually, Master pushed in deep, shuddering, and Ven felt warmth flooding him inside as his master came, though there was still no relief for him. 

The hand resumed its teasing of his cock, pulling, squeezing and rubbing until Ven could bear no more, the touch painfully pleasurable on an over-sensitised prick. He moaned, desperate. His cock was aching for release, even despite the painful unfamiliar burning soreness of his bum, which still had Master's softening cock buried in it to the balls. “Please... master... please... Can I come?”

“I don't know. Can you? It would be interesting to see if you can, with your harness on.” His master's voice was mocking and his hand didn't stop teasing at Ven's bound prick and balls.

He whimpered, feeling his balls trying to contract, to let him come. “Please... let me come... master... please...”

Ven's balls received one final squeeze and then... nothing. “Such a good pet as you are. Come for me, then, pet.”

And then the harness was off and he came, breathing hard. It was fastened on again almost before he had finished coming, pulling his balls away from his body again and wrapping firmly around the base of his prick.

Finally, Master pulled out, allowing his seed to run down the insides of his slave's legs. Ven whimpered, trying to assimilate the aching stretch of his arse, which suddenly felt empty in a way it had not, before today.

Master's hands were on his buttocks again, holding them open for the camera so that the anonymous voyeurs could see.

“Such a pretty sight, my come dripping down from a slave's arsehole,” Master was saying from behind him. “A little pink and puffy, see how it is trying to close again. I will train it to remain open, although I do not want his bum to become whorishly loose, for that will spoil the fun of taking him. There is a middle ground, of course, and it starts with keeping a slave plugged, forcing his body to remain open for his master's cock. Once trained, you only have to pull the stopper out and push in, and that may be done anywhere a master pleases. And then of course, one can replace the stopper and keep that come inside the slave.”

Something hard and cold was pressing at his entrance now. It was forced insistently in with no thought or consideration for his discomfort at so recently being taken. From the feel of it, it seemed that once it was fully inserted, it could not go further in and get lost inside him, but nor could he expel it, despite squeezing his muscles around it in the attempt. It filled him, though not so deeply as his master's cock had done. The ring of muscle was forced to stay stretched open around the unforgiving hardness of it, as fat or fatter than the prick that had painfully breached it mere moments ago. 

“There. That'll keep my come in you for a bit, boy.”

The harness was adjusted a little before the leash was clipped to it again. Next, the nipple clamps were removed, and Ven wailed at the blood returned to his nipples. The chain holding his wrists was lowered and he was unfastened from it, pulled away from the posts and forced back down to his hands and knees. 

“Clean me up, and then you can clean the floor that you've made all dirty,” Master said.

He did not know where to find a cloth in here, and then realised what his master meant and flushed crimson, burrowing under his master's tunic to lick his seed from his spent cock and balls, trying not to retch at the taste of it. It did not take any intelligence to realise he would be tasting semen – his master's, his own, or his master's friends' – on a regular basis from now on.

Once his master was clean, he shuffled back, dropping his head to lick up his own spilt seed from the gleaming mosaic tiles. It did not take long before the tiles were clean again and he knelt back, keeping his knees apart, though his head was down. 

“Face the camera, there – kneel up so the viewers can see your face. Tell the citizens how it felt to come with your master's prick buried in your arse.”

Ven shifted around on his knees. His eyes flickered up to the camera lens before he looked down again, humiliation colouring his face crimson. “It felt so... tight, sirs. So full... p...painfully stuffed full... but M... Master's hand felt so g... good at the same time.” He stuttered to a stop, looking back up at the camera in tearful mute appeal.

“Good boy,” Master said, and finally the red light on the camera went out. “I know your hands are still chained together, slave, but you will heel for me now. I don't care how uncomfortable your bum is, follow me.”

The leash was tugged, and Ven followed as best he could, very aware of the plug in his bum which shifted every time he moved his legs as he crawled, following Master back to his bedroom. There was what looked like a doggy bed in one corner and he was led over to it. Set up in front of it was a low padded bar, at the right height for him to bend over when kneeling up, and in front of that there was a long soft cushion.

“Over to the bar,” his master instructed. Reluctantly, the slave crawled to the bar, pausing.

“You even get a cushion to kneel on,” his master said. “And while you're sitting up, here.” He slipped a leather dog-collar around Ven's neck and buckled it. “Bend over the bar, that's right.” Ven bent over the bar, putting his head and shoulders to the floor. Master clipped the collar to an eyebolt in the floor, allowing Ven enough room to move his head, but not enough to straighten up. “And knees apart. I will _not_ keep reminding you, slave.”

There was some sort of bar forced between his knees, keeping them spread wide. It was fastened to his legs just above his knees, preventing him from closing his legs, though the cushion was wide enough that he would not end up kneeling on the floor.

“This is your bed. You'll sleep like this for now, but once you're trained, I might not bend you over the bar.” Master gave Ven's bum a firm swat, smiling as he wriggled, before covering him with a pet blanket.


	2. Chapter 2

He was woken the next day, by the butt-plug being teased in and out of his sore, aching bum before being pulled out completely and replaced with a larger one. He was unfastened from his 'bed' and told to heel, the instruction being accompanied by a tug at the leash still fastened to his cock-and-ball harness. He followed his master to the table, with difficulty owing to the spreader bar between his knees, the cuffs keeping his wrists fastened together and the butt-plug stretching and filling his arse. Breakfast was some sort of dry cereal flakes in one bowl and milk in the other. Today, he had no choice about displaying his cock and balls to his master's eyes because of the spreader bar. 

His master had positioned him close enough that all he had to do was reach one foot out to tease his slave's cock and balls with it. He liked watching the tremors his teasing induced as Ven fought to control himself and remain still, despite the arousal being forced on him, and the humiliation of having it visible to his master. He received the occasional nudge or tap to the butt-plug sealing his bum, which made him whimper a little.

There was a slap on his bum. “Breakfast's over, boy.” The spreader bar was removed. “Heel, now.” There was a tugging on the leash and Ven obediently crawled after his master. He was led across to the big bed, which was a very large four-poster, solidly built, with a padded bar at hip height between the two posts at its foot. Ven was made to kneel as his master removed the bar and lay a large towel on the bed, centred between the bedposts at the foot and draped over the edge.

“Open your mouth,” the master said, and Ven looked up. The master was holding something that looked like a gag, only the part that went into the mouth was shaped like the head of a penis. His eyes widened and he shook his head. 

“You do not, _slave_ , say no to your master,” he said threateningly, catching hold of Ven's collar. “Open up, or I will make you open up.” 

Ven swallowed. “I'm sorry, Master,” he said and opened his mouth reluctantly, closing his eyes. Master pushed the gag in and buckled it tightly behind his head. 

“Just suck on it like it's a real cock,” he said, tugging Ven's hair gently – affectionately?

Ven tried not to gag at the thought of sucking a real cock, although after everything else that had happened, it was inevitable that he would one day. He was surprised that it hadn't already happened, before he had been taken up the arse yesterday. Licking his master clean afterwards was the closest he had yet come to actually having a prick actually in his mouth, but doing that was something else he would have to get used to, as distasteful as the idea seemed. A slave could not disobey his master – Ven had only done so a moment ago out of instinct at not wanting that gag in his mouth, and it was in his mouth anyway.

His master patted his head. “Up, boy. You're allowed on the bed for the moment,” he said. “Sit on the towel, with your feet on the floor, and then lie back.”

Ven did as he was told, feeling puzzled. Master then bent to buckle a cuff around each ankle, before raising his slave's legs and pulling them up to fasten them to the bedposts near the top, so that Ven's knees were straight, and his cock, balls and bum were exposed and accessible. A cuff was fastened around each thigh and chained to the bedposts, pulling his legs apart. There was a chain with a hook hanging above the bed which was lowered and fastened to the middle link of the chain connecting his wrist cuffs together, before being retracted again, pulling his arms up. Finally, the harness was unfastened from around his cock and balls.

His master looked at him, and shook his head, before tightening the chains fastening each ankle to the bed, lifting Ven's bum further off the bed, rendering him even more helpless and more exposed. The chains to the thigh cuffs were tightened a little, pulling them further apart, opening him up more. The chain that his wrist cuffs were hooked to was likewise retracted further, pulling his shoulders off the bed. He moaned around the fake cock-head in his mouth, unable to even wriggle now.

The plug in his bum was pulled out a little way, then pushed in again and twisted before being pulled out again. He couldn't move, couldn't do anything to stop it even as it was pushed back in firmly to nudge against the sensitive nub deep inside, which made him jerk a little, tensing his muscles as it was twisted round before being pulled out completely, to be replaced with his master's fingers, slick with lube. His master's other hand reached to tease at his nipples, “They look good clamped.” He flicked a nipple with his fingernail, causing the slave to gasp and jerk, as helpless as a fish on the hook. “So very sensitive. They will be very nice to play with... for me, anyway.”

The fingers inside him twisted, opening him up, teasing and rubbing at the sore stretched ring of muscle before being pulled out to be replaced with his master's cock which pushed in hard and fast, filling him. Despite the stretching, it still burned. He was taken at a leisurely pace, unable to resist, even as his master played with his nipples, pinching, pulling and twisting them. Ven whimpered and groaned into the gag, which only had the effect of making his master tease him more. “You react so nicely to pain, it's as though you were bred for it. We will have to find out what sort turns you on the most.”

It didn't really matter, did it? Whatever his master wanted to do to him, he could. That was what the law said. A free person couldn't rape a slave, although anyone who used a slave without the master knowing, or against his wishes, would have to recompense him for damaged property. Any money a slave earned was his master's. The master might give him a few coins for his own but even that was properly the master's money anyway – being property himself, a slave could own nothing. 

Ven supposed the threat, or the promise, was considerate enough; a lot of owners expected all their slaves to react in the exactly the same way to exactly the same things. Slaves were not unused to pain, but pain that was employed to arouse... that was different, and Ven was not sure how to react to that idea.

He moaned around the gag in his mouth as the master ran a finger up his prick. “This will be fun to play with,” he said, his voice full of promise, even as he thrust harder into Ven's bum, rocking his way to completion. The slave felt him spill his seed, coming with a quiet gasp. There was a pause before he pulled out, replacing his cock with the large plug he'd used that morning, preventing his come from leaking out.

There was a tap at the door.

iI was opened on Master's command to admit a small, rotund, jolly-looking man, followed by one of the house-slaves, who immediately knelt. “Master, the barber, as you requested.”

“Good. You will wait outside.”

The slave sent Ven a brief look, taking in his current situation, bowed his head and withdrew.

“I see he's already prepared for me,” he said, coming in and putting the bag he was carrying on a table near the foot of the bed. “The butt plug will have to come out if you want his crack done as well, though.” 

The master nodded, and crossed over to him, tapping it before twisting it, drawing all Ven's attention to his abused hole. “He's still got come in him from yesterday.”

“He won't lose too much. I'll do that first and you can plug him again, if you wish.” A hand felt his balls, weighing them. “I can leave the hair down from his belly, and shave the rest to match it. A line leading to his cock would add interest.” 

Ven whimpered round the gag in his mouth, shaking his head, no. He flushed at the matter-of-fact touch of his cock and balls, and the way his bum was spread open for this stranger to see.

“I think the slave agrees with you,” his master said. He smiled, and clamped his slave's nipples again, causing him to moan and toss his head, trying to get rid of the pain. “It won't distract you if I play with him, will it?”

“No. He's chained tight enough that he can't wriggle and put me off,” the plump man said, opening his bag to get something out of it. There was a pause, then a tug at the dark curls of Ven's pubic hair. “I could make that line into an arrow, if you want. He has never been shaved here – most remarkable, for a slave.”

“An arrow aiming at a prick he will never put in anyone. That would be most unusual, and very suitable.”

Something cool and liquid-like was massaged into Ven's crack, balls, above his cock and anywhere else that the master indicated, where hair was to be removed. A sudden low buzzing sound made him jerk in his bonds, though as promised, his hips stayed still.

The plug was abruptly pulled out and a finger slipped in, making him whimper. There was a stroking feeling along his crack to the soft skin behind his balls. “You may plug him again now,” the man said. 

The master reached for another plug, even wider than the one he'd just removed, and lubed it, pushing it in and making Ven moan more, helplessly stuffed full, his rim stretched painfully around the narrowest part of the plug. The neck wasn't even that narrow except in comparison to the rest of the fat thing inside him, preventing any seed leaking out. It was hard to remember that even three days before, he had never had anything in his arse.

The stroking feeling continued all over his balls, and over the rest of his pubic hair, apart from a narrow line that continued the line down from his belly, and a line at an angle each side of it, forming an arrow aimed directly at his prick. There was not much hair on his chest, but that went too, and the hair under his arms. The hair on his legs was left, though the gel stuff was rubbed in. “I will leave you a tube of that,” the rotund man said as he worked. “Rub it in every day for a weeks, everywhere I've shaved and that will keep those areas clear of hair for two months. Everywhere you want the hair finer, rub it in every other day for a week. If you want it to be permanent, I can ensure that for you today – that requires a medication I have here.”

The buzzing stopped and Ven shivered as he felt air on places that were newly shorn. The master smiled and fondled a newly bare testicle, rolling it in its sac, making the slave whimper behind his gag at the realisation of how sensitised he was now that he'd been shaved there. The harness was fastened around cock and balls again, making him moan, frustrated. The leather somehow felt tighter and rougher now than it had earlier.

“You can use him, if you like,” the master offered, teasing the fat plug out a little, making Ven's breath come in short sharp pants as his rim was stretched further around the fattest part of the plug.

The barber put his things away and nodded. “If you are sure,” he said, and unfastened his trousers as the master pulled the plug out properly. It was replaced in with the barber's cock, which pushed into him in one quick hard thrust. “Juno's tits, you're tight, slut!”

Ven moaned and whimpered behind his gag, struggling in his bonds as much as he could, but to no avail as the other man thrust roughly in and out, his cock stretching the slave's bum, leaving him very aware he was being forcibly taken by someone not his master. 

His master lay on the bed next to him, propped up on one elbow, coiling the chain of his nipple clamps around a finger, tweaking it and teasing them. “Suck on that prick in your mouth like it was mine, slave,” he said. It was only a gag, and much smaller than his master's prick, but he did so, closing his eyes as though to block out what was happening. There was a much firmer tug on his nipples. “Don't you dare close your eyes, slave,” his master said. “See what's happening to you, who's taking you. Do not forget I can offer the use of your body to anyone I choose, whenever I wish.”

He opened his eyes again, even as the barber came with a gasp, flooding into his helpless bum. His master got up as the barber pulled out and fastened his trousers again. That big plug was pushed back in, effectively sealing the man's come inside him, and Ven let his head fall back at the stretch and the humiliation.

“I think it will be easier to have the hair removal be permanent, rather than have someone try to replicate it exactly,” Master said.

“Very wise, sir. There is a choice of an injection or having the slave take it orally in tablet form. Most owners prefer the injection, as it is much easier, and more effective.”

“He is can hardly move. I think the injection would be best,” Master said.

“I thought you might.” The barber turned make the preparations, approaching Ven a moment later with an alcohol wipe and a syringe full of pale blue liquid. Locating a vein in Ven's chained right leg was not difficult, and the deed was done a moment later, the blue fluid slowly entering his bloodstream whether he wanted it or not.

“I will come back in a couple of months, unless you need me before that. I will send my slave with the bill.” The barber quickly tidied his syringe and medication vial away. He picked up his bag and smiled. “I can see myself out. It looks as though you will have your hands full with that one.”

The master kept stroking Ven's newly shaven balls, which made the bound and gagged slave whimper and moan. He was hard, he knew, and he knew there was nothing he could do about it until his master let him come, if he did at all. There was another tweak on his nipples, and he jerked up a little, gasping.

“It will be fun to play with these. They are so sensitive,” his master said, stroking them, and then tracing the arrow aiming down to Ven's prick before running a finger along the erect penis and back down to his denuded balls. Ven was left gasping and shaking, aroused by the new sensitivity.

“I think we will play the waiting game,” Master told him. “You are in very nearly the perfect position for it..”

He reached for a couple of pillows, tucking them under Ven's raised shoulders and head, giving him a little support so that not all his weight was hanging from the hook in the ceiling.

“The waiting game is how long can you stay hard without coming, if you don't have your harness on,” Master said. “It requires one other item.”

The butt-plug was eased slowly, torturously out of him, to be replaced with something that Ven did not get to see before it was put inside him. It seemed to be about the same size as Master's penis, although he knew his perceptions were warped. He jumped as it started to vibrate inside him. 

Master smiled and removed his harness, hanging it from the chain of Ven's nipple-clamps by one of the leather loops. “It won't get lost, there.”

Ven frowned as Master slowly teased him with the vibrator, watching his arse clench around it as it was moved around, pulled out and thrust in, teasing him. He did not know how long it was before Master slid it in, seating it with a pat, and left it in him, trembling against that nub of nerves that sent pleasure washing through him. 

“You will need to be able to talk, but don't be too loud in your attempts to hump the air, I do not need the distraction.” 

The gag was unbuckled and pulled out, placed on the bed beside Ven where he could see the bulbous end of the dildo if he turned his head. He licked his lips, trying to get some feeling back into them, into his jaw, after they had been forcibly kept open around that... thing.

He watched as Master got up and crossed to the desk; he had work to do.

“H... how long.... Master?”

“How long will this game last? Until I have finished what I am doing, or until I decide to do something else with you.”

A non-answer, a slave-owner's answer to his slave that told him precisely nothing. 

“You will tell me when you are close to coming.”

“Yes, M... Master.”

It was a clear order, one Ven could not disobey. He had no idea how long it was before he was trembling, shaking in his bonds, trying to move his hips. He clenched his hands into fists, pulling and tugging at the chain securing them above him, but it was too strong and too well secured. His cock was stiff and leaking and it would only take a little more before he came, spilling his seed. He tried to distract himself, tossing his head from side to side. The dildo gag caught his eye and he concentrated on it for a moment, but even realising that it was two inches long and one across was not enough to take his mind off the need building in his balls. He was so close, and yet...

“M... Master, p...please!”

His master was there almost immediately, switching the vibrator off and pulling it out. Ven's empty hole fluttered and he keened at the loss, feeling empty and desperate for a touch to his prick.

“And now we wait until your prick is soft. Or beginning to soften, anyway,” Master said, looking down at him without touching him.

Ven groaned, tossing his head from side to side. He could not touch himself, could not get any stimulation, could not even move his hips.

“Tell me when your erection is beginning to wilt,” Master ordered, merciless, and returned to his work.

Ven groaned quietly, aware that if he distracted Master unnecessarily, his arse was in the perfect position for a paddling, and it would not be anything other than a hard one.

He could see, between his own shackled, parted legs, that Master was working on editing a video. His head dropped back when he saw the subject of the video – it was footage from the training room, yesterday. His half-curled position meant that he had a clear view of the screen, even with his head resting on the pillows, and suddenly realised that Master had deliberately chosen to use the big computer screen for it.

He closed his eyes, trying to make his breathing more steady, and eventually felt his ignored prick begin to soften and wilt. It took another few breaths before he could summon the courage to call his master, and begin the whole cycle all over again.

“Good boy.” Master's finger ran up the wilting length of Ven's prick, and then he bent to blow a cold stream of air over his slave's newly-shaven balls. Ven wailed and his prick hardened again, almost instantly. Master reached for the vibrator, turning it back on, but instead of immediately inserting it into Ven's bum, he ran it over the slave's prick and balls, holding it still for a few seconds and then moving it. Ven was panting, pulling at the chains, trying to get free, close his legs, protect himself. 

“When you live in an Empire that has had slavery for millennia, you know that people know how to restrain their slaves, pet,” Master said conversationally, prolonging the teasing until Ven slumped back. “Those chains are not going to come loose, you foolish boy.”

He slid the vibrator into Ven's waiting arse, teasing him with it before again leaving it humming and shaking right against that sensitive nub.

“Same instructions as earlier, slave. Tell me when you're about to come.”

“Y... yes, Mas.... Master....”

It felt as though his world had shrunk down to the waves of arousal forced on him. His raised spread legs forced more blood to his core, surely swelling his cock more than usual, and the vibrations in his abused arse were a constant reminder of the use he had been, and would be, subjected to. His nipples were twin points of pain on his chest thanks to the clamps.

He had no idea how many times his master repeated the cycle. His prick took longer to wilt and came erect quicker every time. The final time Master came to arouse him, he replaced the vibrator with a wider butt-plug, effectively sealing any remaining come inside his slave, then lay down on the bed beside Ven, and tugged at the chain of his nipple-clamps. They had been trapped for so long in the vicious little jaws of the clamps that the tug made them feel as if they were on fire.

A hand ran down his stomach and curled around his prick. “Do not forget that this is mine, boy, and I will say when it may have its release. If I allow its release at all, and today I do not think that I shall.”

Ven felt the bed move as his master abruptly got to his feet. Then there was a hand on his cock again, and he looked down, trying to see what his master was doing. The harness had been removed from where it had been hung on the chain of the nipple-clamps, and fastened tightly into place around his cock and balls again. There was a sensation of weight and confinement at the tip of his prick, just under the head. There was more tweaking and tugging at the clamps on his nipples, and then a tugging on his cock.

“There. Look, slave,” the master, moving so that Ven could raise his head to see. The chain between his nipples had been replaced with a longer one, that ran down from a clamp, through a loop on the metal ring round the tip of his cock, and back up to the other clamp.

His hands were released from the hook, though they were left cuffed together. The cuffs were removed from his thighs and his ankles lowered, uncomfortably jostling the plug buried inside him. The feeling of blood rushing back to his feet made him groan.

“Floor, slave. Where you belong, on your hands and knees,” his master said, and Ven wriggled onto the floor, whimpering as he realised what his master had done in fastening the head of his cock to his clamped nipples. Each bob of his aroused, confined cock tugged at his nipples, and he was in no doubt that his master was going to make his cock bob, make him move.

“Kneel up,” his master said, clicking his fingers. Ven did so and his master bent to unfasten the cuffs from his wrists, tossing the cuffs and chain onto the bed before looking back down at the slave, and nudging his cock with the toe of his shoe. “The crown adds a bit of weight to your prick, doesn't it, slave?” he said. “There's another loop on the other side, so I can add a bit of weight to it, too. Would you like that, slave?”

Ven's eyes widened. “No, master... please, no.”

“Well, maybe another time, then. Suck me,” the master added crudely, unbuttoning his trousers and pulling up his tunic so his cock sprang free. “Show me how much you love to suck cock, slave.”

“I... I've never...” he began.

“I don't care. You will do it now and do it well.” His master seized his hair and pulled his head to his crotch, grinding his hard prick in the slave's face as he dropped his tunic, enclosing Ven under it. “I want my cock sucked and I want to come down your throat. So suck me!”

Ven moaned and opened his mouth, to find that his master pushed his cock in straight away. He whimpered but did his best, licking the length of it, sucking round it. He gasped, as much as he could, when his master tried to force himself in further, till the slave's nose was buried in the dark hair at the base of his cock. Ven struggled, trying not to gag, trying to breathe, only to realise that his master was going to hold his head still and just fuck his mouth. He kept his mouth open, trying to lick along his master's cock as it moved in and out.

He didn't know how long it was before his master came, spending hard into his mouth. He tried to swallow it all, hating the taste. His bum was still plugged with come in it, and now he had come in his mouth as well. 

“Open up like a good slave, boy.”

His master took another gag and forced it into his slave's mouth almost as soon as he withdrew his cock. This gag was a dildo gag like the first, but was bigger, almost filling the slave's mouth although it didn't reach the very back, giving him just enough room to breathe through his nose. He wondered if the master meant to use a dildo gag every time. Maybe he didn't have any other sorts? He found it humiliating to be gagged with a cock, even though nobody else could see it. He couldn't even swallow properly to try to get rid of the taste of come.

Master's fingers tangled in his hair as his head was patted. “Get used to the taste, boy. You'll be having come for supper or dessert regularly from now on. Let's make it an addition to the rules, that every time you are offered cock to suck, you swallow. We cannot have you wasting seed, after all.”

The shoe nudged at his cock again as his master buttoned his trousers. It was slowly pushed up towards his belly before Master moved his foot, dropping the prick back down and tugging hard at the clamps on his nipples. He whimpered and moaned around the gag. His master grinned. 

“Like that, do you?” He did it again, this time pressing his foot to the top of Ven's prick, forcing it to point further and further toward the floor, which pulled harder and harder on his clamped nipples. 

Ven moaned, trying to curl up a little to relieve the painful tug on his sensitive nipples, only for a hand to wrap in his hair and pull it painfully, forcing him to straighten and accept the tugging. Eventually the master removed his foot and Ven's cock bobbed back up, his erection not lessened at all by the painful abuse.

“Stand up, on your feet. Walk round the room, proper walking speed, no loitering anywhere,” his master said.

The slave groaned behind his gag and got up. He'd known this was coming. “Right round the room then, pet,” the master ordered. 

Ven started walking, keeping his legs apart because of the hard cock that bobbed between them, tugging on the clamps fastened to his nipples. He whimpered at the sensations and moaned at the pain of it. 

Master moved to a chair at one side of the room, and sat down. “Faster, pet, come on. I want to see that cock move.”

He whimpered and moved faster, so his cock was visibly bobbing between his legs. Each downward movement of it pulled at the tight clamps, teasing his nipples unbearably. 

“Shall we have you jogging? It is a big enough room and you have not had enough exercise of late. Knees up, let me see that prick bounce.”

Ven did his best to comply; the tugging at his nipples coupled with the full feeling in his bum had made him sweat.

“Good, pet. I'm very pleased with that. Come here... crawl, as you should. I will only let you stand for special reasons, although I think you should exercise every day, wearing this set of chains. We will call it your exercise kit, I think.”

Ven crawled over. Even that made his cock bob, helped by the weight of the metal crown just under the head. It still tugged at his nipples, though not as much as when he had been walking. He knelt up, knees spread, back straight, and hands behind his back. He felt full, both in his mouth and his bum. The butt-plug was shorter but far fatter than the first one his master had used, and it effectively sealed his bum with his master's come in it, even through the three laps of the room he had made while jogging. It had also made him keep an awkward wide-legged gait, ensuring that his master could see every bounce and bob of his chained prick.

“Closer, Pet,” his master said, and he shuffled closer, even as his master reached for a remote. He shuddered, thinking at first that it was the remote for the chain above the bed, but he was relieved when the large TV screen came to life, showing one of the porn-soaps that were so popular. He was surprised to feel a hand tangling in his hair, then a tug as his head was pulled to rest against his master's leg. He spread his knees a bit wider, sucking on the cock gagging his mouth as he watched the master on the TV tie his slave up and start teasing him. This particular show always had a bondage scene in it somewhere, usually between a master and his male slave, but occasionally with a mistress and a female slave. Even rarer were the times it was a male and a female together.

He must have dozed off despite the discomfort he was in, because the sudden silence of the TV going off jerked him to full alertness. As if that wasn't enough, his master tugged the chain connecting the clamps on his nipples, making him groan. 

“Bathroom. We need to clean you up a bit,” the master said, standing up. “Heel, there's a good pet.”

Ven obediently followed him to the bathroom. There was a sunken pool at one end of the large room and at the other was a shower area, with what looked incongruously like a garden hose mounted beneath the shower unit itself. 

“Kneel up, hands behind your back,” the master said. Ven obeyed, moaning at the sensations as the nipple clamps and then the ring on his cock were removed. The master bent to remove the leather cock harness, but stopped before unfastening it. “Now, there's an interesting thought,” he said. “Leather shrinks when wet, doesn't it? I wonder how much discomfort you can take down there. It won't harm that pretty cock of yours if I leave it on, will it? After all, it will dry out soon enough... and it isn't as though you've got that pretty cock dirty.”

Ven didn't think his cock could take it if the harness were any smaller – and didn't leather take ages to dry out and return to its original size?

His master stepped away and there was a rustling of cloth from behind him before his master stepped past, naked, and turned the shower on, directing the flow over Ven. It was warm, though not overly so. He was soaped down, efficiently rather than tenderly, and sprayed clean, before being ordered to his feet, legs apart and told to grasp his ankles. The shower was switched off and the hose pulled out. The plug was pulled out of his bum, allowing the accumulated come of both his master and the barber to trickle down his legs before his bum was plugged again. This felt somehow different, much smaller, and Ven suddenly realised that there was some sort of nozzle on the end of the hose, even as warm water began flowing into his bum.

“You'll learn how to do this properly one day,” his master said, pulling the hose out and spraying his legs before aiming the warm jet at his cock and balls, deliberately soaking the harness and reminding the slave of the state he was in. It seemed to be even tighter now, making his cock feel even bigger. And now that his balls were denuded of hair, they felt far more sensitive to both the water and the cold air when the nozzle was pushed back into his bum. He was sure his cock was leaking.

“I know you have had a fat butt-plug in, pet, but you will hold this water until I say,” Master said conversationally, reached under Ven to rub his stomach which was starting to distend as the water continued to flow into him. “Eventually you will be able to take all sorts of differently sized plugs and toys, without dropping even the smallest of them.”

It was not long at all before Ven's stomach began to cramp as the water continued to flow into him, and he groaned into the gag, even as Master continued to rub his stomach, moving the water around inside him. It seemed a long while before the water was turned off, although the hose was not removed.

He groaned again, trying not to move although he wanted to. He did not want to anger his master, though.

“Hold it there. Hold it.” Master finally pulled the nozzle free and Ven had to concentrate to keep the water in, despite the cramps and the fact that his bum could not possibly be as tight as it had been.

It seemed half an eternity of increasingly painful cramps before his master pointed him to the row of toilet seats where he could empty himself, only to have to return in order for the painful indignity to be repeated twice more.

Finally his master seemed pleased that his bum was clean and inserted the plug again, before ordering him back to his knees and moving around in front of him.

He couldn't avoid seeing the master's aroused cock, which was on a level with his eyes. The master reached to unfasten the gag, pulling it out of his mouth and pressing the tip of his own cock there instead. This time, however, he seemed content to let the slave find his own fumbling way.

Hesitantly, Ven kissed the tip of it, running his tongue over it before taking the head into his mouth. It was warm and still dry, strangely. He lowered his head, gagging a little and lifted his head again, only to have his hair caught in his master's fist. It seemed he was going to do this whether he chose to or not.

He swallowed at the realisation, and swallowed again at the encouraging sounds from his master at the movement on his cock. His hair was grabbed and he was pulled lower as his master thrust up into his mouth. He moaned, trying to breathe as his face was half-buried in the dark curls at the root of the flesh filling his mouth. He pressed his tongue to the underside of his master's cock, even as it began pumping in and out of his mouth, taking him anyway. Finally, his master came, spending hard in his mouth, shooting down his throat. He swallowed desperately, trying not to retch, trying to rid himself of the taste before that awful gag was shoved back in.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Returning to Rome](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16057670) by [Vitzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitzy/pseuds/Vitzy)
  * [A morning delight with VosTubam](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16035395) by [Imperial_Dragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imperial_Dragon/pseuds/Imperial_Dragon)




End file.
